


Ba tiếng

by Lyssa2412



Series: Shots [7]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dating, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Top!Sparkling
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa2412/pseuds/Lyssa2412
Summary: Ba tiếng đồng hồ, và ba tiếng "Tôi *** **"
Relationships: Sparkling Cookie/Vampire Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145393
Kudos: 2





	Ba tiếng

**Author's Note:**

> Câu chuyện này được viết từ năm 2018 sang năm 2019.
> 
> Theme song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y64RXNvV2Dw

“Giường của anh êm thế?”

Em ngả người xuống đấy, mái tóc vàng bỗng rối lên hết cả, và em cười ngây ngất. Cách môi em cong lên như thế mới _xinh đẹp_ làm sao, mới _quyến rũ_ làm sao, mới _chân thật_ làm sao. Hạnh phúc quá đi chứ: em dành riêng nụ cười này cho _hắn._ Điều đó khiến hắn cảm thấy như mình vừa trở thành kẻ đặc biệt nhất trên đời.

“Người em êm hơn mà.” Vampire nằm xuống cạnh em, ôm lấy em vào lòng. Em vuốt ve mái tóc đỏ của hắn, lại khúc khích cười.

“Anh không sợ em gái anh nghe thấy câu đó à? Nó đang ở ngoài học đấy?”

“Con bé học chứ có phải nghe lén bọn mình đâu.” Hắn nở nụ cười trấn an. Sparkling nhìn hắn, tay để hờ trên ngực hắn, em nhìn hắn chăm chú, chăm chú làm sao. Hắn chẳng thể nhìn nổi sang chỗ khác, vì lúc này đây, em mới chính là tâm điểm của căn phòng này. Mà không, em là tâm điểm của cuộc đời hắn mới đúng.

Hắn vừa cúi xuống, định hôn lên trán người thương thì có tiếng ai vọng vào.

“Hai anh nói xấu gì em đấy? Em nghe hết cả rồi nhé!”

“Mist, đừng có phá bầu không khí của bọn anh được không?!”

Ai đó kéo hắn lại về phía mình rồi hôn lên má hắn. Tự nhiên mặt của tên tóc đỏ ấy nóng hổi.

“Thôi kệ con bé đi, có em ở đây mà.” Người ta đưa tay vuốt lại tóc hắn, khẽ thì thầm. Giọng em dịu dàng thật đấy, em biết không? Hắn chỉ muốn em nói cho mình hắn nghe thôi, còn với những người khác, em cứ lơ đi, lơ đi là được. Có ai hỏi gì, hắn sẽ đáp giúp em. Có ai cần gì, hắn sẽ lo liệu cả. Và hắn sẽ đắm chìm, đắm chìm trong những lời mật ngọt của em, sẽ âu yếm em, và em sẽ chỉ là _của hắn, của hắn, của hắn_ mà thôi.

“Anh sao thế?” Em xoa má hắn, nụ cười chợt tan biến. _Em yêu à, đừng như thế,_ hắn nắm lấy bàn tay em, cúi đầu rồi hôn lên đôi môi mỏng kia. Nụ hôn tưởng sẽ chỉ thoáng qua bỗng chốc trở nên cuồng nhiệt khi ai kia ôm chặt eo hắn, lưỡi em quấn lấy lưỡi hắn, _mời gọi, mời gọi làm sao._ Hơi ngạc nhiên, nhưng thích thú vô cùng, Vampire luồn tay vào mái tóc ngắn của em, cũng hôn em với tất cả nồng nhiệt trong quả tim này.

Chẳng biết hai kẻ say tình hôn nhau đã được bao lâu, nhưng lúc Sparkling buông hắn ra, thở hổn hển, đôi má ửng hồng, thì hắn cứ ngỡ như cả đêm vừa trôi qua vậy. Nói như thế, chứ hắn vẫn muốn thêm, thêm, thêm nữa, _thêm nữa_. Môi em là thứ men rượu nồng nhất hắn từng uống phải, môi em là thứ men rượu ngon nhất hắn từng say. Nhưng chưa đủ, _chưa đủ_. Làm thế nào đây? Làm thế nào để gần em hơn nữa? Vì mỗi lúc bên em, mỗi lúc âu yếm em trong vòng tay, mỗi khi hôn lên đôi môi này, có cái cảm giác kỳ lạ cứ trỗi lên trong hắn, hệt như những cơn sóng không thể cứ mãi im lìm nhìn bờ cát được. Hắn muốn em chỉ mãi thuộc về mình, hắn muốn giữ em thật gần, hắn chẳng thể để em đi đâu cả. Nhưng _gần_ thế nào mới là đủ? _Gần_ thế nào mới khiến những nỗi lo lắng thường trực chịu tan biến đi và ngưng quấy rầy con tim này?

Đôi mắt em cụp xuống, em nắm lấy tay hắn.

"Em chỉ ở đây được thêm ba tiếng nữa thôi. Mình làm gì bây giờ hả anh?”

“Chỉ có ba tiếng thôi?”

Vampire nghe thấy giọng mình run rẩy. Hắn đan những ngón tay mình vào tay em. Em ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, đôi mắt màu lục ánh lên thứ cảm xúc tưởng chừng chẳng thể nào nắm bắt được.

“Vâng, vì mai em còn phải đi làm mà.”

“Em không thể ở lại nhà tôi một đêm được sao?”

Người con trai tóc vàng ngồi dậy, em đưa tay vuốt má hắn, nụ cười em buồn thật buồn. Hắn ngước nhìn, kiềm lòng không đặng, bèn nắm lấy tay em. Hắn chờ đợi em trả lời. Em không cần phải nói nhiều, thật đấy. Chỉ cần gật đầu một cái thôi. Chỉ cần một tiếng _“vâng”_ rất nhẹ. _Chỉ cần em đồng ý, đêm này sẽ là đêm của đôi ta._

Em im lặng.

“Không sao.” Khó khăn lắm, hắn mới cất lên nổi một lời. “Em cần nghỉ ngơi mà, Spark.”

“Không. Em cần anh hơn.”

Ai kia nói xong thì bật cười, má em chợt ửng đỏ lên, và em đưa tay che mặt.

“Em xin lỗi, câu đó nghe _sến_ hơn nhiều khi nói ra nhỉ?”

“Đâu có, nó đáng yêu lắm cơ. Giống hệt em vậy.” Hắn cũng ngồi dậy, ôm chầm lấy người bên cạnh mình. Người ấy cười khúc khích, vờ đẩy hắn ra, nhưng hắn biết thực chất em chỉ chờ đợi giây phút này mà thôi. Người em ấm lắm, tóc em thật mềm. Hắn hôn lên mái tóc ấy, lắng nghe tiếng em nói điều gì không rõ, hắn vuốt nhẹ lưng em. Người em đột nhiên run lên.

“Em yêu anh.” Sparkling lặp lại khe khẽ.

“Tôi cũng thế. Cũng yêu em.”

Bên ngoài có tiếng bước chân. Ai kia buông hắn ra để ngoái lại nhìn.

“Alchemist làm gì ở ngoài đấy thế?”

“Chắc con bé lên phòng nghỉ thôi. Nó học từ trưa đến giờ mà.”

“Con bé chăm chỉ thật đấy.”

Em cười, nhưng có chút gì đó không được tự nhiên.

“Này, em sao thế?”

Không trả lời.

Em chỉ đứng dậy và bước đến gần kệ sách. Dường như có gì đó đã khiến em chú ý. Còn hắn, hắn nằm đây, dõi theo em trong lo lắng.

“Anh cũng đọc quyển này à?” Em hỏi bằng một giọng thờ ơ. Giọng nói của em mới run rẩy làm sao, nhưng nếu không để tâm đến thì chắc sẽ chẳng thể nhận ra được. Sáng nay em gặp chuyện gì ư? Ai đã động tới em? Ai đã làm gì em rồi?

“Em sao vậy?” Hắn gặng hỏi, cố không tỏ ra quá gắt gỏng.

“Không có gì đâu.” Em lật vội vài trang sách, khẽ thì thào. Trăng soi qua cửa sổ khiến bóng em in dài trên sàn nhà. Ở nơi này cùng với hắn, sao em lại trông lặng lẽ và cô đơn như thế chứ?

Vampire bước xuống giường, đến ôm em thật chặt từ phía sau.

“Em không sao mà…” Thở hắt ra một cái, em nói tiếp. Những câu từ của em như nghẹn vào trong. “Chỉ là… chỉ là… được ở đây và được ở bên anh, em vui lắm. Nhưng ngày mai…”

“Ngày mai em vẫn có thể đến đây mà.”

“Vâng, nhưng em muốn ở bên anh nhiều hơn.”

Hắn bật cười. Phải, em nói đúng. Ba tiếng buổi tối và một ít thời gian gặp nhau ở quán là không đủ. Mặc dù em không phải làm buổi tối nữa vì cả hai đã nhất trí rằng như thế không tốt cho sức khỏe của em, đôi lúc hắn vẫn mong những đêm cả hai cùng nhau nhấm nháp rượu vang chưa bao giờ kết thúc.

_"Vampire hôm nay uống trễ thế?"_

Câu nói hôm nào vẫn văng vẳng trong óc kẻ nghiện rượu này. Hắn vẫn mơ hồ cảm nhận được nụ hôn đầu tiên ấy, và nụ hôn thứ hai, và cách em ôm chầm lấy hắn, khẽ vuốt ve lưng hắn, thoát ra cửa miệng là những tiếng _rên rỉ, rên rỉ, rên rỉ._ Hắn còn không nhớ nổi mình đã cởi chiếc nơ của em ra tự khi nào, nhưng hắn nhớ làn da trắng muốt nơi cổ em, nhớ những chiếc hôn hắn đã thả lên ấy, nhớ cả lời nói của ai kia.

_“Này, đừng hôn em ở chỗ đó.”_

Sẽ thật đáng tiếc nếu những giây phút như thế không xảy ra thêm lần nào nữa.

“Anh chưa trả lời em. Anh cũng đọc sách của Hemingway à?” Giọng nói êm ái của Sparkling kéo hắn về thực tại. Sách. Sách gì ấy nhỉ?

“Em đang nói quyển nào đấy?”

“Quyển em đang cầm này. _Ông già và biển cả_.”

Hắn nhìn sơ qua trang sách mà em đang đọc.

“À, quyển này Mist tặng tôi hồi sinh nhật. Tôi vẫn chưa đọc xong nữa.”

Em gật đầu nhè nhẹ. Lạ thật, em thích loại sách này sao? Một quyển sách về người đàn ông nọ vật lộn với con cá kiếm đã mấy ngày trời rồi. Hắn nghĩ chắc phần sau quyển sách mới chính là điều khiến nó trở nên hấp dẫn.

“Mà này, cuối cùng lão Santiago có bắt được con cá không?”

Tự nhiên em bật cười.

"Có chứ. Anh nên đọc hết thì hơn."

"Em nói đấy nhé." Hắn siết chặt vòng ôm của mình. Ai kia lại cười to hơn, viện cớ đau đòi hắn buông ra. _Có chết mới buông_ , hắn thì thầm vào tai em. Má em đỏ lên, em liếc nhìn hắn với đôi mắt màu lục sâu thẳm, và trong khoảnh khắc ấy, hắn cứ ngỡ như vừa ôm cả thế giới này vào mình vậy.

Vampire dìu em ngồi lại lên giường, dựa cằm vào vai em, dõi theo bàn tay kia lật từng trang sách. Bỗng em khựng lại.

“Anh chưa đọc đến đây nhỉ?”

Hắn cúi xuống nhìn.

“Hình như là vậy.”

“Thế em không đọc nữa. Để anh tự đọc thì sẽ có cảm nhận trọn vẹn hơn.”

Em gấp quyển sách lại rồi đẩy sang một bên. Hắn nhìn quyển sách màu lam nằm trơ trọi cạnh chiếc gối nằm, rồi nhìn sang tay em. Ai kia chỉ muốn nắm lấy bàn tay ấy, hôn lên đó, khẽ vuốt ve. Vampire cũng định làm thế thật, nhưng chẳng hiểu sao lại mở miệng nói một câu ngu ngốc:

“Em muốn làm gì đó vui vui không?”

Sparkling quay lại nhìn hắn, đôi mắt chợt mở to. Đáng yêu thật chứ, nhưng hắn không hề có ý như em đang nghĩ đâu. Mà có thể hắn đúng là đã thoáng nghĩ qua chuyện đó...

"Mặt anh đỏ lên đấy. Nói mau, chuyện vui gì vậy?" Em giở giọng trêu đùa. "Hay là anh cũng nghĩ những điều em đang nghĩ?"

Tên tóc đỏ kia cảm thấy má mình nóng lên. Hắn xua xua tay, nhưng em đã vội nắm lấy cổ tay hắn.

"Không có gì đâu, tôi buột miệng thôi."

"À rồi." Em thả tay hắn xuống, cắn môi, nhưng đôi mắt vẫn tinh nghịch nhìn. _Em không tin đâu,_ thẳm sâu trong màu xanh lục ấy cất lên tiếng nói và giọng cười khanh khách. Hắn lúng túng trước những điều tưởng tượng ấy, đến mức chẳng biết phải làm gì nữa cả, ngoài cố tình liếc mắt sang chỗ khác. Để cố chữa thẹn, hắn lắp bắp mấy câu:

“Thật ra tôi định… bảo em chơi với tôi trò này. Two truths one lie ấy, em biết không?”

“Đưa ra hai sự thật và một lời nói dối để người kia đoán nhỉ?” Em xích lại gần hắn, đôi mắt em mở to, sắc xanh sẫm đi ít nhiều. Ánh mắt ấy, _ánh mắt ấy_. Hắn _hiểu_ ánh mắt ấy có nghĩa là gì, dẫu rằng đây là lần đầu tiên em nhìn hắn như thế. Chẳng hiểu sao, hắn có cảm giác như một con thú bị dồn đến chân tường. Tên tóc đỏ thở dốc, quay mặt đi. Nếu không làm vậy, có khi bây giờ hắn đã đẩy người nào đó nằm lên giường, và đôi tay này sẽ chẳng kiềm chế nổi mà sờ soạng khắp người em. Xích xuống nữa, nữa, nữa và _nữa._ Đến khi nào miệng em không thôi rên rỉ, đến khi nào miệng em không ngừng kêu van, rằng _anh ơi, anh ơi, em chịu không nổi mất rồi._ Nhưng hắn sẽ không dừng lại, ôi trời ơi, làm thế nào mà dừng lại được kia chứ?

“Này, anh bị làm sao đấy?” Em kéo mặt hắn lại gần mặt mình, đủ gần để hắn có thể hôn em. Dẫu sao, hắn cũng chưa kịp làm gì thì em đã nói tiếp. “Chơi hai lượt thôi nhé? Hoặc đến khi nào có người thắng thì thôi.”

“Được rồi.” Vampire đáp lời, toan chạm vào môi em. Ai kia phì cười đẩy hắn ra, làm gã tóc đỏ ấy ngẩn người.

“Anh thắng đi đã, sau đó muốn làm gì em tùy thích.” Đôi mắt em dán chặt vào tay hắn. “Nhưng nếu em thắng thì…”

Sparkling nắm lấy bàn tay ấy, môi em chợt cong lên. Em bỏ lửng câu nói đó. Tim hắn chắc cũng vì thế đánh thịch một cái. Chẳng hiểu sao.

“Nhường anh trước đấy.”

Hắn gãi đầu. Thật ra bản thân hắn cũng có nghĩ là mình sẽ chơi đâu, chỉ là tự nhiên thuận miệng nói thôi mà…

“Được rồi.” Ai đó nuốt nước bọt. “Tôi uống rượu lần đầu vào năm 15 tuổi.”

Em chớp chớp mắt.

“Tức là chưa đủ tuổi nhỉ?”

“Ừ. Đừng có cho ai biết, được chưa?” Hắn cười. Tiếp theo biết phải nói gì đây? Em nhìn hắn chăm chú lắm, như thể đang cố đọc suy nghĩ của hắn. Vampire đưa tay ra, xoa nhẹ má em. Ai kia nắm lấy bàn tay nọ, cúi đầu, hôn lên đấy, lát sau lại giật mình buông ra.

"Em quên mất. Anh nói tiếp đi?"

"Hừm... À, chắc là... Tôi nhận ra mình thích em vào một ngày mưa."

Sparkling che mặt, vờ như đôi má em chưa hề ửng hồng. Đôi mắt xanh cụp xuống, em hỏi khẽ:

"Còn cuối cùng là?"

"Tôi rất thích ngủ."

Em bật cười.

"Riêng cái đó thì em biết là sự thật rồi."

Ừ phải, lộ liễu thế còn gì? Hắn mỉm cười, nhìn em trong chờ đợi.

“Em sẽ đoán.” Ai kia ngồi thẳng lưng dậy. “Lời nói dối chắc chắn không phải là câu cuối. Chỉ có thể là hai câu đầu thôi. Mà anh thì không phải dạng người sẽ nói dối mấy chuyện về em…”

“Thế em kết luận ra sao đây?”

“Lần đầu uống rượu của anh không phải là vào lúc 15 tuổi, đúng không?”

Vampire gật đầu. Thật sự thì con số đấy cũng chẳng cách xa sự thật bao nhiêu cả, nên hắn cũng có phần ngạc nhiên khi em đoán ra.

“Em đoán đúng rồi nhỉ? Vậy thì bây giờ là lượt của em.”

Hắn nhìn em, nhìn từ đôi mắt, đến sống mũi, đến đôi môi đang mím chặt, và đôi tay đang ngượng nghịu đan vào nhau. Em cố tránh ánh mắt của hắn, tay cứ run rẩy thế nào. Cuối cùng, em cũng cất tiếng:

“Có cô tiểu thư nọ hễ cứ khi nào tiệc tùng thì y như rằng sẽ mời em đến. Mà quán thì chẳng có nhiều nhân viên, nên mỗi lần như vậy em đều cố gắng từ chối. Ngặt nỗi, gia đình cô ta…”

“Cheesecake nhỉ?” Người nào đó chau mày. Em gật đầu.

“Vâng, cô ta thật sự phiền phức.”

Chẳng biết vì sao hắn thấy hơi khó chịu.

“Những lần sau cô ta mời thì em cứ việc không đến là được.”

“Anh ghen đấy à?” Em xích lại gần, nghịch những lọn tóc đỏ của hắn và phì cười. “Anh không biết là đời em bây giờ chỉ có anh thôi sao?”

Hắn cũng cười, bất giác nắm lấy tay em.

“Em nói tiếp đi?”

“Em từng đến quán lúc 3 giờ để ngắm anh ngủ vào lần đầu tiên anh ở lại đó qua đêm.”

“Và?”

“Được ở bên anh là ước mơ _duy nhất_ của em.”

Đôi mắt màu lục tránh né ánh nhìn của hắn, như thể em đang ngại ngùng điều chi. _Có cái gì phải ngại kia chứ,_ hắn muốn bảo em như vậy, _bọn mình đã là người yêu rồi mà._ Nhưng thay vào đó, ai kia chỉ đưa tay xoa đầu em.

“Anh không muốn đoán à?”

“À, có chứ.” Vampire đằng hắng. “Chà, thế thì… Đêm ấy, tôi nghĩ em đến sớm để dọn dẹp thôi. Chỉ là em mệt quá nên ngủ quên, phải không?”

Em bật cười. _Trông muốn hôn quá đi mất._

“Anh thật sự tin mấy lời em nói lúc đó à?”

“Chứ không phải… À, thảo nào trông em khi ấy có hơi bối rối.”

_Ngu ngốc thật._

Ai kia bò đến gần, gần hơn nữa, và trước khi hắn kịp nhận ra, Sparkling đã ngồi trên đùi hắn rồi. Hắn giật bắn mình lúc em nâng cằm hắn lên, tay hắn chẳng biết phải làm gì ngoài choàng ôm lấy eo em, cảm nhận từng hơi thở của em phả vào gương mặt này, _nóng rực_. Kỳ lạ, kỳ lạ lắm. Cái cảm giác ấy mới _kỳ lạ_ làm sao. Tên tóc dài quan sát đôi con ngươi kia chuyển thành sắc xanh thẫm, lấp đầy trong chúng là khao khát chiếm hữu, và dục vọng, dục vọng, ôi _dục vọng._ Hắn hiểu, hắn hiểu, hắn _hiểu_ rồi mà. Em _muốn_ hắn, và hắn cũng _muốn_ em.

“Quý cô Cheesecake không mời em đến mấy buổi tiệc vớ vẩn kia nữa. Lý do thì em không tiện nói đâu.” Em thì thầm, lần đầu tiên giọng em nghe ấm đến vậy. Có ai đó ngẩn người, vì điều quan trọng không nằm ở nội dung lời nói, mà nằm ở ánh mắt, ở đôi môi, ở bàn tay em ấn lên vai hắn, và nụ cười nửa miệng em sẽ không để ai ngoài hắn thấy bao giờ. “Anh thua rồi, anh biết phải làm gì không?”

“Em không nói thì tôi biết làm gì đây?” Hắn cười đáp lời. Nhưng vấn đề nằm ở đó: hắn hoàn toàn _biết rõ_ ấy chứ. Có điều, nói ra chẳng phải sẽ làm mọi thứ bớt thú vị hơn hay sao?

Người trước mặt lẩm bẩm một tiếng chửi thề, em cúi đầu, hôn lên môi hắn. _Ấm quá, ấm quá, ấm thế này?_ Hắn nhắm mắt lại, ôm chặt lấy người tình. Đôi môi em, lưỡi em, hơi thở em, cả sức nặng cơ thể em. Một tiếng phịch, hắn chẳng còn ngồi nữa, lưng đã ngả lên giường, trong vòng tay hắn là _em,_ là người yêu dấu, là _cả thế giới_ của hắn. Hắn run rẩy, dường như hắn chẳng thể nghĩ được gì, tất cả những suy nghĩ xoay mòng trong trí óc này giờ chỉ còn tập trung vào cách lưỡi của cả hai chạm vào nhau, quấn quýt với nhau, tan chảy vào nhau, cả từng cái mơn man từ tay em khi em cố cởi chiếc quần hắn đang mặc. Nơi ấy của em đôi lúc cứ cọ vào người hắn, như tiếp cho hắn một luồng điện, trời ơi, trong cơn run rẩy này, hắn chẳng thể nuốt vào trong được những _tiếng rên._

_Em cứ nhất định phải mê hồn thế này mới được, đúng không? Em cứ nhất định phải quyến rũ tôi thế này mới được, đúng không?_

Tan chảy, tan chảy, tan chảy. Theo từng tiếng rên nóng hôi hổi thoát ra từ cửa miệng, hắn thề rằng mình sắp _tan chảy_ mất thôi. Môi cả hai vẫn dán chặt vào nhau, bàn tay em sờ soạng khắp thân dưới hắn. _Em ơi, em ơi, em ơi._ Hắn muốn gọi tên em, muốn những động chạm đến từ em phải nhiều hơn, nhiều hơn, _nhiều hơn nữa._ Chẳng hiểu sao, ôi em ơi, chẳng hiểu sao thế này sung sướng hơn vạn lần so với những tưởng tượng của hắn. Dẫu cho ai là người chủ động đi nữa, dẫu cho đó có là em hay hắn, thì cũng vẫn làm hắn hạnh phúc tột cùng.

Môi em tách rời khỏi hắn, và em đưa ngón giữa xoa nhẹ đôi môi của kẻ vẫn đang ngỡ ngàng sung sướng vì chuyện vừa xảy ra. Lúc đấy, hắn mới mở mắt.

“Em cần lấy cái này.” Sparkling ngồi dậy, cúi xuống sàn để lục tìm thứ gì đó trong chiếc túi em đã mang đến. Tên tóc đỏ cũng định ngồi theo, nhưng bàn tay của ai kia đã đẩy hắn nằm xuống. “Anh ở yên đó cho em.”

“Nhưng em lấy cái gì cơ?”

“Đây rồi.”

Vampire tò mò nhìn theo tay em. Thứ ấy là một cái chai to vừa lòng bàn tay, vỏ màu lục nhạt.

“Cái gì đấy?”

Em vuốt lại mái tóc vàng, nhoẻn miệng cười.

“Gel bôi trơn. Em không muốn anh đau. Hay là anh thích như thế hơn?”

Hắn cảm thấy mặt mình nóng lên, bèn nhìn sang bàn tay mình đang bấu chặt lấy tấm trải giường, hỏi vội:

“Em lấy nó để làm gì vậy?”

“Ơ kìa, để làm tình chứ làm gì?” Em nắm lấy tay hắn, khẽ vuốt ve. “Anh không thích hay sao?”

“À thì tôi thích…”

Em cúi người xuống, hôn nhẹ lên môi hắn: một nụ hôn chỉ thoáng qua thôi. Vampire choàng tay qua lưng em, kéo cả người em xuống. Người nào đấy cười khúc khích, bảo hắn:

“Này, anh thích môi em đến vậy sao?”

“Cũng nhiều như em thích tóc tôi thôi.”

Em hôn thêm lên má hắn, vén lại mớ tóc lòa xòa trước mặt đã khiến đôi mắt này chẳng thể nhìn rõ dáng hình em.

“Mình tiếp tục chứ?”

Tên tóc đỏ khẽ gật đầu. Người yêu dấu của hắn ngồi dậy, bò xuống dưới, em cởi bỏ chiếc quần kia, quăng nó sang một bên. Đến lúc em vạch quần lót của hắn ra, thì tự dưng mặt mũi hắn đỏ lựng, hắn đưa mắt nhìn chỗ khác.

“Có người rất vui khi được gặp em nhỉ?” Sparkling nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, hôn nhẹ lên nơi ấy. Chỉ một cái hôn thôi, mà sao tự nhiên hắn run người thấy rõ, những hơi thở cứ nông dần, nông dần. Tay em vuốt ve thứ nằm giữa hai chân hắn, em liếm láp nó, ngậm nó vào, trời ơi, thứ hơi ấm từ miệng em làm hắn phải cắn môi mình một cái thật mạnh, mặc cho những tiếng rên cứ mãi âm ỉ trong cổ họng. Sao lại có thể _ấm áp_ đến như thế, sao lại có thể... Đầu óc hắn trống rỗng, hắn ngửa cổ về phía sau, đôi mắt nhắm nghiền. Cứ thế này, _cứ thế này_ , hắn sợ sẽ phải lấp đầy miệng em bằng cái chất lỏng trắng đục hay chảy ra mỗi khi bản thân quá phấn khích.

Ôi chao, nhưng cứ thử nghĩ, nếu thứ nước ấy không trôi tuột vào cổ em, mà vương lên má, lên môi, lên cằm em thì sẽ như thế nào? Chỉ mỗi ý nghĩ ấy thôi cũng đủ làm hắn vui sướng rồi. Và thế có nghĩa em sẽ _mãi_ là của hắn, đúng không? Như em trước giờ vẫn luôn là của hắn. Những cử chỉ đáng yêu nhất, những nụ cười thành thật nhất, tất cả những gì tốt đẹp nhất về mình, em đều chỉ trao hắn mà thôi. Bây giờ ư? Bây giờ cũng vậy. Chẳng phải em đang dành khoảnh khắc _quan trọng_ nhất đời mình bên hắn hay sao?

Chợt hắn rùng mình, cả người bỗng nhẹ bẫng…

“Anh ngon lắm đấy, biết không?” Giọng em vang lên như vọng lại từ đằng xa, khẽ khàng và dịu dàng biết bao. “Cả tiếng anh rên nữa, đáng yêu lắm. Anh mong đợi giây phút này đến vậy cơ à?”

Đến khi em nói, hắn mới nhận ra miệng mình đã há to tự lúc nào. Vampire vuốt mặt, cố gắng nhìn thẳng về phía em, song cơn ngượng làm hắn chết lặng khi đôi mắt ấy đáp trả ánh nhìn của hắn. Môi em cong lên nhè nhẹ, em áp thứ ấy vào má mình, khiến hắn chẳng tài nào liếc được sang chỗ khác. Dường như em đang chờ đợi. Nhưng chờ đợi gì kia? Em đang đợi hắn nói hay sao? Hắn cố mở miệng, thế rồi tự nhiên chẳng biết phải để những ngôn từ tuôn ra như thế nào nữa. Mặt hắn có lẽ đã đỏ bừng, và phải chăng vì người kia xem đấy là câu trả lời, nên em nhẹ nhàng nâng hai đùi hắn lên, tuột phăng quần lót của hắn ra rồi?

“Bây giờ phải làm sao đây nhỉ?” Em mở nắp chai gel ra và đổ lên tay. Đấy không hẳn là một câu hỏi, nhưng lần này, có gì đó thôi thúc hắn cất tiếng.

“Cứ làm những gì em muốn là được.”

“Em chỉ muốn anh thôi.” Sparkling lại mỉm cười, em ngồi dậy và xích lại gần hắn hơn. Nụ cười ấy mới ấm áp làm sao, tim hắn chợt nhảy cẫng lên vì rạo rực. “Dạng chân ra chút nữa đi, em hứa sẽ chậm rãi và nhẹ nhàng.”

Hắn làm theo, nhưng chẳng hiểu sao lại bật cười, và nơi đôi gò má, một hơi nóng là lạ xuất hiện.

“Hay anh thích đau hơn? Cứ nói đi mà, em chiều.”

“Không phải…”

“Ừm, được rồi.” Người ta cúi xuống, thả lên má hắn một nụ hôn. Tên tóc đỏ cảm nhận được ngón tay của em ướt đẫm khi chúng chạm vào nơi giữa hai bờ mông hắn. Em banh nhẹ nó ra, từ từ nhét ngón giữa của mình vào. Bấy giờ hắn chẳng thể tiếp tục quan sát em được nữa, cơn đau đột nhiên ập đến, buộc đôi mắt này phải nhắm nghiền. Sâu, _sâu_ hơn nữa, nhưng bỗng nhiên dừng lại.

“Anh có đau không?” Em lo lắng hỏi, ngón tay ngoáy nhẹ một vòng tròn. Hắn giật nảy mình: cơn đau ấy đã biến mất tự khi nào, chỉ còn lại thứ cảm giác là lạ, hai đầu gối giờ đây tê lịm dần. Có luồng khí nóng cứ chực chờ thoát ra khỏi cổ họng, nhưng hắn cố nuốt nó vào trong để đáp lại em vài chữ:

“Một chút thôi…”

Chẳng biết hắn có nghe nhầm hay không: dường như em vừa thở phào. Những cử động của ngón tay em lúc bấy giờ mạnh hơn, những động tác rút ra đâm vào bấy giờ sâu hơn và đủ nhanh để hắn chẳng thể giữ miệng mình ngậm lại được. Vampire cố tập trung vào việc hít thở, thế đấy, hắn không tài nào nhận thức nổi là mình có đang thở hay không, vì điều quan trọng nhất bây giờ chỉ là tay em, tay em, _tay em_ mà thôi. Em nắm lấy thứ ấy của hắn, vuốt lên vuốt xuống theo từng nhịp đâm. Nửa muốn ngừng lại, nửa muốn tiếp tục, hắn không biết phải nói gì nữa, mà bây giờ, lời nói cũng có ý nghĩa chi đâu? Chỉ còn mấy tiếng rên tồn tại nơi cửa miệng, tuôn chảy khắp gian phòng.

“Vamp này, anh nghĩ anh chịu nổi một ngón nữa không?"

Chẳng hiểu sao, suýt nữa hắn không nghe được câu hỏi ấy.

"Chắc là được..." Hắn đáp nhát gừng. Nếu nói nhiều hơn, có lẽ hắn sẽ run người thấy rõ, thứ cảm giác này sẽ làm hắn không điều khiển nổi cơ thể mình mất. Em ngoáy nhẹ lần nữa, rồi đâm vào trong hắn thêm một ngón tay. Vampire rùng mình, từ nơi cửa miệng lại phát ra những tiếng rên rỉ.

"Anh khít quá đấy." Kèm theo câu nói đó là tiếng cười mới giòn làm sao. "Em cho _thứ khác_ vào như thế nào đây?"

"Em cứ..." Hắn định đáp gì đó, nhưng chẳng hiểu sao cơ thể mềm nhũn, từng hơi thở ra ấm nóng hơn bình thường nhiều. Câu hắn định nói đã mau chóng bị lãng quên mất. Nơi em chạm đến, ôi, sao lại có cảm giác _sướng_ thế này? Người nào đó cắn môi lại, hắn thở dốc theo từng nhịp, từng nhịp đâm vào. Và rồi, tự nhiên, hắn không thể kiềm chế bản thân mình. Một khi đã buông lời, không, hắn đâu thể dừng lại.

_Spark, Sparkling, Sparkling ơi._

Ôi, ngăn miệng mình làm sao được, thế là hắn cứ mãi gọi tên em.

"Em đây, em đây." Sparkling cúi người xuống, hôn lên mũi hắn. Tên tóc đỏ nhắm mắt lại, luồn tay vào mái tóc em, hắn cũng hôn đáp lại lên đôi môi kia, để lại được đưa lưỡi vào bên trong miệng em, để lại được người kia dỗ dành bằng thứ mật ngọt gọi là _tình_. Để lại được tan chảy lần nữa khi vòng tay này ôm chặt lấy em, để những tiếng rên lại âm ỉ trong cổ họng này khi lưỡi cả hai quấn lấy nhau. Nụ hôn ướt át và thật lâu, thật ấm, và với ngón tay em sâu bên trong hắn, dường như trên đời này chẳng còn gì là quan trọng nữa. Hắn chẳng màng đến ngày mai nữa đâu, miễn là hôm nay được bên em, được ngửi mùi tóc em, được hôn lên đôi môi người hắn luôn yêu quý.

_Nếu thời gian không trôi qua, ta đâu cần nghĩ. Nếu thời gian ngưng đọng lại, thì nơi đây chỉ còn có tôi, và em, những giọt mồ hôi, những âm thanh ấm áp và ngọt ngào này._

Hai ngón tay em bỗng nhiên tách ra, và em ngồi dậy. Vẫn còn ngỡ ngàng, hắn hé mở đôi mắt, dõi theo em khi em lấy ra thứ gì từ trong túi và dùng miệng xé bao bì của nó. Đấy có thể là gì ấy nhỉ? Hắn nằm im suy nghĩ, nhưng không thể đoán ra được cho đến khi thấy em cởi khoá quần.

“Em có cần tôi giúp mang nó vào không?”

“Vâng, cảm ơn anh.” Em đưa thứ ấy cho hắn, đôi má đỏ lên. Hắn cầm lấy nó, bóp nhẹ phần núm và với tay ra đeo vào cho em, vuốt ve vài lần. Đôi mắt em khi nãy hãy còn nhìn thẳng về phía hắn bây giờ chợt lảng sang hướng khác.

“Em lại làm sao đấy?”

“Lần đầu tiên có người khác làm hộ em chuyện này thôi.”

“Nhưng em không thể mang vào bằng một tay được.” Hắn bật cười, kéo mặt em quay về phía mình. Em mím môi, rồi nghĩ thế nào, em cũng cười.

“Anh nói đúng, em không thể làm điều đó với một tay được. Nhưng em _có thể_ làm cái này.”

Hai ngón tay em chuyển động trở lại, lần này thì chúng cào nhẹ nơi vừa chạm đến khi nãy, khiến hắn rùng mình, mở miệng ra chỉ còn có thể rên rỉ, rên rỉ, và _tiếp tục_ gọi tên em. Sparkling cúi mặt xuống thật gần, dường như em thích như thế lắm, rồi hôn nhẹ lên trán, lên mũi, lên môi hắn. Hắn đang định ôm lấy người kia thì chợt em dừng lại, phì cười.

“Em làm cái gì vậy, định chọc tôi đúng không?” Hắn hỏi, giả vờ giận dỗi. Người ta xoa xoa má hắn, đáp lời, trên môi vẫn nở nụ cười:

“Tại vì anh đáng yêu quá nên em không chịu được. Thôi, em xin lỗi mà.”

“Xin lỗi suông như thế không xong với tôi đâu.”

“Vậy thì bây giờ anh đã sẵn sàng chưa? Để em còn xin lỗi anh đúng cách nữa chứ?”

Hắn ngẩn ngơ khi ngón trỏ của em di di trên môi mình, chỉ biết khẽ gật đầu vì hắn hiểu, hiểu _rất rõ_ điều em muốn. Vampire co hai chân lên để em có thể dễ dàng banh chỗ ấy của hắn ra và tiến vào trong hắn. Lần này, hắn không cố ép bản thân cắn môi nữa: những tiếng rên ào ạt tuôn ra khi nơi nào đó được _lấp đầy_ bởi người hắn yêu thương. Em nắm lấy tay hắn, còn hắn thì chẳng thể nhịn được mà kéo cả người em xuống khi thấy nụ cười trên đôi môi kia. Khi được hôn lên đôi môi em, hắn cứ như một kẻ say mèm, cứ vô thức đòi thêm nữa, thêm nữa, _thêm nữa._ Tay còn lại của em thì vuốt ve hạ bộ của hắn, xem chừng như em thích chỗ này lắm vậy.

“Anh… vẫn ổn chứ?”

Lúc môi cả hai tách rời nhau, em đưa tay xoa má hắn và hỏi như vậy, cứ như thể hắn là cái gì mong manh lắm không bằng. Tên tóc đỏ cười thay cho câu trả lời.

“Thế thì được rồi.” Em cũng cười, thở hắt ra. “Em chỉ sợ mình vội vàng quá, sợ làm anh đau. Anh biết không, nếu em không hỏi, em sẽ không biết mình có vô tình khiến anh khó chịu hay không nữa.”

Sắc xanh trong mắt em dịu dàng như biển nước, phản chiếu trong màu lục thẳm ấy là bản thân hắn đang ngỡ ngàng nhìn lại, chẳng biết phải đáp em thế nào. Bất giác, hắn muốn ôm chặt lấy em vào lòng. Nhưng chẳng hiểu sao, hắn chỉ có thể nắm lấy tay em, mà điều đó hình như làm em thoáng giật mình. Sparkling âu yếm hôn lên trán hắn, em thì thầm, giọng nghe du dương như hát:

_“Anh yêu của em, báu vật của cả cuộc đời em…”_

Bỗng dưng bên ngoài có tiếng bước chân. Tiếng chân ấy nghe rất quen, vang lên một lúc, rồi chợt ngập ngừng, nó im hẳn đi. Em ngồi dậy, quay đầu về phía cửa, giây lát sau lại nhìn hắn, hỏi với giọng âu lo:

“Em gái anh vẫn còn thức nhỉ? Anh có thể xem giúp em bây giờ là mấy giờ được không?”

Vampire nghiêng người, nheo mắt nhìn chiếc đồng hồ treo ở tường đối diện. Đồng hồ chỉ 10 giờ 25 phút. À, nếu mấy con số ấy không có ý nghĩa gì, hắn đã có thể dễ dàng đọc cho em nghe. Nhưng một khi hiểu được rằng chúng muốn nói rằng chỉ còn một lúc nữa là em phải rời đi, hắn chẳng muốn em biết một chút nào.

“Anh à? Bây giờ là mấy giờ vậy?”

Hắn có thể cảm nhận ánh mắt em dán lên người mình, nhưng hắn chẳng dám nhìn lại, cũng chẳng dám trả lời.

“Này, Vamp?”

Cảm giác khó chịu, vừa buồn, vừa tức trỗi dậy trong hắn như nghìn cơn sóng, ào ạt, ào ạt, _ào ạt_. Em có biết là được ở bên em vui lắm mà lại khó lắm hay không? Em có biết là mỗi lần có ai khác nhìn em, hắn lại cứ muốn hôn lên đôi môi ấy, làm bất cứ thứ gì để người ta biết em và hắn là một đôi hay không? Em biết mà, phải không, em biết kia mà? Đôi mắt lục ấy bảo hắn rằng _em biết rất rõ_ , dẫu cho chúng đang mở to vì ngạc nhiên, nhìn hắn chòng chọc như muốn hỏi gì đó. Thinh lặng bao trùm lên cả hai người, bao bức bối trong tim khiến hắn thấy lồng ngực mình nặng trĩu, không thể thở được, cũng chẳng thể nghĩ hay nói gì cả.

“Anh có thể bảo em nếu muốn đổi tư thế mà?” Một lúc sau, em thì thào như vậy. Lúc đấy, hắn mới chợt nhận ra mình đã đè em xuống tự lúc nào. Em sờ má hắn, đôi môi khẽ cong lên. “Em cũng chẳng biết anh lại thích ngồi lên người em đến thế này đâu.”

Câu đấy làm mặt hắn đỏ bừng, và hắn cúi người, ôm chầm lấy em. Những ngón tay của em luồn vào tóc hắn, nhẹ nhàng xoa đầu hắn, dịu dàng vỗ về hắn. Hắn nhắm mắt lại, muốn phút giây này kéo dài mãi mãi, nhưng chẳng phải thời gian độc ác quá đó sao? Nó chẳng bao giờ dừng lại cả. Dẫu hắn có van xin, dẫu hắn có làm gì đi chăng nữa, cũng sẽ đến một lúc nào đó cả hai lại phải xa nhau mà thôi. Dù cho hắn biết rõ rằng sau đấy hai người sẽ vẫn gặp lại, nhưng nghĩ đến việc không có em bên cạnh, hắn thấy lòng mình trống rỗng.

“Tôi không muốn em về.” Một lúc lâu sau, hắn nói vậy, cảm nhận từng từ của câu nói ấy thoát khỏi cổ họng mình, lạnh lẽo biết bao. Người ta cười, vẫn nghịch tóc hắn và trả lời:

“Anh nói gì thế, em vẫn ở đây chứ nào đã đi đâu?”

Hắn im lặng.

“Nhất là khi em đang ở bên trong anh thế này.” Sparkling khẽ khàng nói thêm, tay em đặt lên mông hắn. Khi em nhận thấy hắn chẳng hề đáp lại, em mới cười, nhưng giọng cười nghe sao xa lạ lắm. "Em không đùa với anh nữa. Em nói anh nghe này, em sẽ không đi đâu hết, thật đấy."

Hắn mở mắt ngồi dậy, nghĩ thế nào lại cúi xuống và hôn lên mũi em. Người con trai tóc vàng kéo đầu hắn xuống, ghé sát tai hắn, hơi thở của em ấm áp và dồn dập. _Gần lắm, gần lắm,_ cứ tưởng như môi em đã chạm lên tai hắn rồi vậy. Nhưng không, em chỉ thì thầm:

"Miễn là anh chịu làm cho em vui."

Vampire cảm thấy người mình bỗng nóng lên. Ừ nhỉ, suýt nữa thì hắn quên mất bản thân cần phải làm gì. Em buông tay ra để hắn ngẩng đầu lên, rồi thả cho hắn những nụ hôn trải dài từ tai đến cổ. Nhồn nhột, mà cũng thinh thích làm sao. Hắn gắng ngồi im, nhưng chẳng hiểu sao đôi lúc hông cứ nhè nhẹ di chuyển theo từng nụ hôn kia.

"Kìa, anh ngại hay sao vậy? Cứ làm những gì mình muốn đi chứ? Hay anh còn cần em hướng dẫn?”

“Không, không phải.” Hắn ấp úng, nhưng cũng nhún vài nhịp. Em cắn lên cổ hắn, khiến tên tóc đỏ chẳng rõ nữa tiếng rên phát ra từ cổ họng mình là do cái cắn ấy, hay là do hắn cảm nhận được thứ ấm nóng kia cạ vào bên trong mình, khiến cả cơ thể này run rẩy. Được có em bên trong mình là một cảm giác thật lạ thường: nó chẳng đơn thuần là sung sướng về mặt thể xác, mà nó còn gồm cả bao hân hoan, bao hạnh phúc cứ toan nhói lên trong lồng ngực. Hắn thích lắm khi thứ ấy di chuyển, cách nó chạm vào từng thớ thịt của hắn, cách em đôi lúc dừng lại, phả từng hơi thở dốc nóng hổi lên vành tai ai kia, cả tiếng động phát ra từ nơi cửa miệng này nữa, và tiếng da thịt hòa quyện vào nhau. Chẳng hiểu sao, hắn tự dưng để ý rằng em đang từ từ đỡ hắn ngồi dậy, nhưng Vampire chưa kịp nói gì thì em đã ghé sát tai hắn, thủ thỉ:

“Bên trong anh ấm lắm.”

Chỉ một câu như thế thôi, hắn đã thấy đôi má mình nóng bừng, rồi tự nhiên không thể ngừng cười được. Sparkling xoay mặt hắn về phía mình, em nhìn hắn với đôi mắt xanh sâu thăm thẳm, nhẹ nhàng bảo:

“Có gì buồn cười vậy? Em nói thật mà, không đùa.”

Hắn lấy tay che miệng, nhưng vẫn không che nổi tiếng cười. Khó hiểu quá, sao tự dưng hắn lại cười lên như vậy? Mặt vẫn cứ thế mà nóng bừng bừng.

“À, em hiểu rồi, anh đang ngượng nhỉ?” Em đưa tay xoa má hắn, môi nở một nụ cười. “Ngượng ngùng gì giờ này nữa chứ?”

“Tôi có biết đâu, tại em cả.”

“Chẳng phải anh mới là người cười à?”

Bấy giờ cả hai đều đã ngồi dậy, hắn ngồi lên đùi em, những nhịp nhún vẫn cứ làm hắn run rẩy như thế, mà đôi lúc, em lại cứ kéo kéo hông hắn xuống. Thích lắm, _trời ơi,_ thích đến mức phát khóc lên được. Tên tóc đỏ dựa cằm lên vai người kia, dặn bản thân phải bình tĩnh lại, kẻo ngoài phòng lại có người nghe thấy. Nhưng càng nghĩ thế, càng cắn môi, những tiếng rên càng dễ dàng trôi tuột ra ngoài hơn. Bàn tay nào đó xoa nhẹ lưng hắn, em thì thầm:

“Cứ kêu cho em nghe đi. Giọng của anh đáng yêu lắm.”

Chẳng hiểu sao, câu đấy làm hắn rùng mình. Mà dường như đó cũng là điều em muốn, vì sau khi nói vậy, em cứ liên tục ve vuốt thứ đang cương cứng của hắn, và thế là hắn lại chẳng thể kiểm soát được mình, ôm riết em vào lòng, có thể là đã cào cấu lưng em khi nào không biết. Em không phản ứng gì nhiều, hình như em không đau, em chỉ hôn vài cái lên cổ hắn, rồi tên tóc đỏ loáng thoáng nghe thấy tiếng em cười khúc khích. Hắn định hỏi em sao lại như thế, nhưng đến miệng mình, hắn còn chẳng thể điều khiển được nữa kia mà. Chỉ có những thanh âm nóng hôi hổi thoát ra nơi đôi môi chốc chốc cứ mím lại, vì sung sướng, mà cũng vì hạnh phúc. Đôi mắt hắn nhắm chặt, lúc này đây, trong đầu hắn chẳng có lấy một suy nghĩ nào, hắn thấy lâng lâng, duờng như cả thế giới quay cuồng và mọi thứ quanh đây, trừ em, đều biến mất cả. Chỉ còn những cử động lên xuống của tay em, chỉ còn thứ ấm nóng của em đang ở bên trong hắn, chỉ còn tiếng thở dốc của em đôi lúc khẽ vang lên, mà càng nghe, mặt hắn cứ càng nóng thêm, tay chân run rẩy, không chịu được, _không chịu được._ Trời ơi, cứ như đang say rượu, một loại rượu nồng đến không tưởng, chỉ một ngụm thôi đã hớp hồn hắn đi mất rồi.

_Đến mức hắn chẳng biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra tiếp theo, chỉ biết em đã phải lặp đi lặp lại thật nhiều lần cùng một câu vào tai hắn:_

_"Bình tĩnh đi, em ở ngay đây mà."_

“Tôi… tôi đâu có sao…” Hắn bảo em như thế, thì thào vào tai em để chắc rằng em nghe thấy rõ giọng mình. Người ta xoa lưng hắn, nói nhỏ:

“Nhưng anh _ra_ nhiều lắm.”

"Đấy là vì tôi thích quá thôi..." Vampire bĩu môi. Nghĩ thế nào, hắn buông em ra và nhìn xuống nơi ấy của mình, lúc này thì mới thừa nhận rằng em nói đúng. Em quệt tay vào đám chất lỏng màu trắng ấy rồi đưa vào miệng mình, vừa mút ngón tay vừa nhìn hắn. Hắn chẳng nhịn được cười, đưa tay sờ má em.

"Em đang làm gì vậy?"

"Anh _ngon_ lắm, không thể để lãng phí được." Người kia nhoẻn miệng cười, em choàng tay qua cổ hắn, kéo mặt hắn lại gần. "Anh có muốn _thử_ không?"

"Còn tuỳ ý em là _thử_ như thế nào." Hắn bảo thế, vẫn không ngừng cười. Ôm chặt lấy người tình vào lòng, hắn hôn lên đôi môi em, trong đời hắn, chưa có nụ hôn nào ngọt ngào _đến vậy,_ cũng như chưa có lúc nào hắn lại thấy hạnh phúc _đến thế này._ Em đáp lại nụ hôn ấy, nhưng điều quan trọng không phải hương vị của bản thân hắn trên chóp lưỡi em, mà là cách em ôm hắn vào thật chặt, đôi bàn tay lâu lâu lại cứ nghịch mái tóc đỏ dài này, và ve vuốt mãi tấm lưng hắn. Vừa nãy, hắn đã ngưng việc nhún lên nhún xuống vì thấm mệt rồi, nhưng nụ hôn cứ làm bên trong hắn muốn em vào sâu nữa, _sâu nữa._ Sparkling đôi lúc cứ thở dốc khi đang hôn hắn, người em bất chợt run lên, nên hắn đưa tay xoa nhẹ vai em.

“Em…” Người ta lắp bắp, buông hắn ra khi kẻ kia vẫn còn ngơ ngẩn. Má em ửng đỏ, cứ như thể ngại ngùng gì đó lắm.

Vampire chợt nhận ra như thế có nghĩa là gì.

“Em ra rồi phải không?” Hắn hỏi, tiện tay vuốt lại mái tóc vàng của em. Em lúng túng quay đi.

“Vâng, nhưng em vẫn có thể…”

“Em mệt rồi, cứ nghỉ ngơi đi.”

Đôi mắt màu lục chợt ánh lên một ánh nhìn lạ. Em mỉm cười, nụ cười hiền rất hiền.

“Vâng, thế em rút ra nhé?”

Hắn gật đầu, và em làm theo lời mình nói, cởi chiếc bao ra, thắt nút miệng nó lại rồi vứt vào thùng rác. Em thậm chí còn mặc lại quần cho hắn, việc này đáng ra hắn phải tự làm mới đúng, nhưng em lại cứ khăng khăng đòi mặc nên hắn cũng chẳng giành chi nữa.

Khi em cuối cùng cũng đã mặc xong đồ cho bản thân và nằm xuống bên cạnh hắn, hắn cũng chợt thấy yên tâm phần nào. Tên tóc đỏ dựa lưng vào đầu giường, sờ nhẹ lên má em.

“Khi nãy thích lắm.” Em nói vậy, khẽ đằng hắng. “Lần đầu tiên em được làm tình với người em yêu.”

“Thế là em quyết định ở lại đây đúng không?”

“Em đã nói gì về chuyện đó đâu.” Người con trai tóc vàng ngước lên nhìn hắn với một nụ cười trên môi. Hắn chau mày, chẳng lẽ em vẫn còn muốn trở về căn phòng chung cư ấy khi đáng ra vẫn có thể ở bên hắn? Nhưng không, hình như em chỉ muốn đưa ra một lời đề nghị:

“Nếu anh muốn em ở lại, anh nói em nghe ba tiếng này, được không?”

“Ba tiếng gì cơ?”

“Anh tự đoán đi chứ.”

Em nói như vậy, rồi quay đi, dụi dụi mắt. Hắn nằm xuống cùng em, ôm em vào lòng.

“Tôi yêu em.”

“Anh nói gì đấy, em không nghe rõ?”

“Tôi bảo là tôi yêu em, bây giờ thì đã nghe rõ chưa?”

Sparkling khúc khích cười, em cầm tay hắn, khẽ hôn lên đấy. Trong lúc hắn hãy còn giật mình, em đáp lời.

“Em sẽ ở lại mà. Em cũng yêu anh nhiều lắm.”


End file.
